


Fool's Holiday

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, based on a tweet, christmas has come early bitches, excited phil, kind of grumpy dan, my smol sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tweet:</p>
<p>december just began and @AmazingPhil has played 'all i want for christmas' on a loop for 3 hours i'm not the grinch but this needs to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fool's Holiday by All Time Low (fight me I couldn't think of amything better)

'Dan!' Phil shook the younger man. 'Dan, wake up!'  
'What time is it?' Dan mumbled groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
'Early enough to be up, come on!' Phil shook him again. 'It's the 1st of Christmas, Dan, be more awake.'  
Dan rolled over, turning his back on Phil. 'Let me go back to sleep, I'll be festive in a few hours.'  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, placing his head on Dan's shoulder and kissing his cheek. 'Please?'  
Dan sighed, turning round in Phil's arms and kissing him softly. 'Phil, I love you, but I want to go back to sleep.'  
'Sleep is for the weak.' Phil smiled, carding a hand through Dan's hair.  
'And I am very weak.' Dan whispered, closing his eyes again. 'Go back to sleep for a bit, we'll do something festive then.' He sighed, adjusting his arms so one was slung over Phil's waist.  
Phil pretended to huff. 'Alright then, but you're being ultra Christmassy after this.'  
*  
'What are we doing first then?' Dan said, clapping his hands together, looking at the array of Christmas boxes that Phil had dragged out from the storage cupboard.  
'Um... I hadn't exactly planned that far yet.' Phil said, looking around for something to do.  
'After you were so insistent on me getting up to be festive, it turns out you don't have a clue what you're doing? Nice going Phil.' Dan said sarcastically.  
'Actually shut up.' Phil poked his tongue out. 'Christmas music is always a good place to start, so let's begin there. Where do we keep the Christmas CDs?'  
'Surely it would be easier to just sync on of our phones to the speakers?' Dan suggested, handing his phone to Phil.  
'I wanted to do it properly, but okay.' Phil mumbled, taking the phone and connecting it to the speakers. 'What song d'you want first?'  
'I don't mind.' Dan said, already sat on the sofa scrolling through Tumblr. 'Pick what you want.'  
After a few seconds of carefully made choices, Phil stood up as 'All I Want For Christmas' started playing.  
'Dan!' Phil exclaimed, making the younger man jump. 'You better not be on Tumblr at Christmas.'  
'Phil, it's not even Christmas-' Dan began to protest, before Phil closed the laptop and took it off him.  
'No Tumblr at Christmas.' Phil said firmly, putting the laptop on the table.  
Dan made his way over to Phil, placing his hands on the older man's hips and started kissing along his jawline softly. 'What if I'm reblogging Christmas stuff?'  
Phil started to blush. 'That's irrelevant. And please stop trying to distract me from the magic of Christmas, thank you very much.'  
'So it's working then?' Dan smirked.  
'Stop it!' Phil exclaimed, pushing Dan away playfully. 'Christmas, Daniel, think of Christmas!'  
'Alright then.' Dan stopped for a minute and listened to the music playing in the background. 'Is the same song still playing?'  
Phil shrugged. 'You can never get enough Mariah at Christmas.'  
Dan shook his head. 'Whatever. What are we actually doing?'  
Phil's eyes lit up. 'We could decorate the tree!'  
'Phil, no, it takes a fucking eternity to put it up and it's only the beginning of the month.' Dan said, beginning to pick through one of the Christmas boxes. 'We need to space out the Christmas activities over the month.'  
'Spoilsport' Phil protested. 'What about baking?'  
'Effort.' Dan said bluntly, pulling some tinsel out of the box.  
'You're no fun.' Phil said, poking his tongue out.  
Dan flung the tinsel over Phil's shoulders, pulling him towards him suddenly and crashing their lips together.  
'Who says I'm not fun?' Dan mumbled as he pulled away.  
'You're fun in some ways, just not Christmas ways.' Phil said softly, untangling himself from the tinsel.  
'Is this still seriously playing?' Dan sighed, grabbing his phone to change the song.  
'Daniel James Howell, don't you dare change it, this is the spirit of Christmas in one song, and you need all the Christmas spirit you can get.' Phil snatched the phone from him, setting.it back on the table.  
'I do not need Christmas spirit, it's just too early to be overly excited about Christmas, that's all.' Dan tried to justify himself.  
'Do you want to to go Starbucks and buy festive drinks to prove how Christmassy you are?' Phil suggested.  
'Sounds good, when do you want to go?' Dan asked.  
'No, you can go, I have Christmas stuff to do here.' Phil smiled.  
'You little shit.' Dan leaned in and kissed Phil on the forehead, before grabbing his keys and wallet from the table. 'I'll be back in a bit, okay?'   
Phil hummed absent mindedly as he continued to rummage through the Christmas boxes.  
*  
'Phil, I have drinks!' Dan called into the flat as he shut the door behind him.  
'Cool!' Phil yelled back. 'Come into the lounge!'  
Dan cautiously made his way up the stairs leading to the lounge, poking his head round the door.  
He was met with the sight of tinsel covering every possible surface, from the TV stand to the lampshade, the overpowering smell of cinammon candles and, of course, Mariah Carey playing softly in the background.  
'Festive.' Dan commented, handing Phil his drink and sitting down on the sofa. 'But why is Mariah Carey still playing? It's been on for like, three hours now.'  
Phil sat down next to him and curled into his side, smirking slightly. 'Because all I want for Christmas is you.'  
Dan laughed softly. 'You're terrible.'  
'Yes, yes I am.' Phil said proudly.  
Dan grabbed his phone and opened Twitter, typing out a tweet.

december just began and @AmazingPhil has played 'all i want for christmas' on a loop for 3 hours i'm not the grinch but this needs to stop

'You better not be on Tumblr at Christmas.' Phil warned.  
'Not Tumblr.' Dan replied. 'Just tweeting about Christmas.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be much appreciated :)  
> Also happy birthday to the wonderful human being that is Tyler Joseph, my smol son


End file.
